


¡Aquí llega el Equipo Carisma!

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: La vida de Ralts era pacífica, confortable y sumamente aburrida... pero ella era feliz de ese modo. Para su desgracia, un encuentro cambiaría su rutina y modo de ver las cosas. Basado en Exploradores del Cielo, no contiene spoilers.





	1. Chapter 1

La aldea ubicada dentro del Valle Pacifista era, tal como su nombre lo indicaba, un lugar sumamente tranquilo —y aburrido— donde los pokémon podían vivir con serenidad; estar cerca del manzanar les garantizaba abasto de comida y quienes habitaban el lugar solían ser muy apacibles y comprensivos, por lo que las disputas siempre terminaban con un: “Oh, lo siento, ha sido un error de mi parte”.  
  
El joven Sneasel lo sabía bien, por eso eligió ese lugar como su nuevo territorio para cometer atracos, confiado en que los pokémon no sabrían cómo defenderse si lograba intimidarlos. Tras esconderse en unos arbustos y observar a quienes pasaban por ahí, fijó su mirada en una pequeña Ralts que se paseaba impunemente con su monedero a la vista. La pequeña acababa de saludar a la señorita Blissey, la directora del colegio de la aldea y se dirigía al mercado a comprar una deliciosa manzana perfecta. El pokémon apareció frente a ella pero no atacó de inmediato; después de todo, había otros pokémon observando y no deseaba tener que hacerse cargo de todos ellos.  
  
—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Sneasel y soy un viajero. Estaba buscando la Colina Puño pero parece que me he perdido. ¿Podrías decirme cómo llego?  
  
—¡Un gusto, señor Sneasel! —Respondió con auténtico brío—. Mi nombre es Ralts. Me parece que se puede llegar si va hacia el norte. ¿Gusta que lo acompañe?  
  
—Me harías un gran favor, niña —dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
Ralts sólo conocía pokémon bondadosos y por eso no sospechó de las intenciones del pokémon de tipo siniestro; después de todo, juzgar por algo como el tipo era algo que ella consideraba una falta de educación. Mientras ella le hablaba sobre lo bello que era el valle, Sneasel ya estaba pensando en qué clase de cosas podría apañarle al resto de los pobladores, pero de vez en vez sentía que algo lo incomodaba. Miraba alrededor para ver si era que alguien les observaba y cuando Ralts preguntaba si algo pasaba fingía claridad y le pedía que apresurara el paso.  
  
Cuando Ralts señaló la ladera que llevaba a la colina, volvió a mirar para asegurarse que nadie observaba.  
  
—Bueno, niña, para seguir mi viaje voy a necesitar algo de plata, ya sabes… así que entrégame lo que tengas.  
  
—Oh, claro, seguro que viajar de un lado a otro implica muchos gastos —dijo sin saber realmente a qué se estaba refiriendo Sneasel—, pero me temo que no puedo prestarle dinero porque debo comprar las provisiones de la semana. ¡Ah! Se me ocurre que si le explica al señor Tangela sus motivos, él con mucho gusto le regalará un par de manzanas de su puesto.  
  
—¡No, tonta! No te estoy pidiendo prestado, ¡esto es un atraco y te exijo que me entregues tu dinero!  
  
El amenazante tono de voz y el semblante de Sneasel aterrorizaron a la psíquica que nunca en su vida había lidiado con una situación similar, pero asumió que con unas cuantas palabras sensatas entraría en razón:  
  
—Cr-creo que no es necesario lo que hace… señor —tragó saliva para intentar pasar el susto—, todos en el valle son muy amables y seguro querrán compartir sus cosas con usted.  
  
—Precisamente, todos ahí son muy amables… ¡y muy ingenuos! ¡Por eso podré arrebatarles todo con facilidad! —Dicho esto, atacó usando ‘finta’. Siendo súper efectivo, Ralts cayó sin poder hacer nada. Con toda la calma del mundo, Sneasel inspeccionó a su víctima para tomar su monedero y además ¡la suerte estaba de su lado! Ya que también encontró que llevaba una manzanita consigo.  
  
Ralts dedujo que ya se había alejado varios pasos por el sonido que hacia cuando recuperó parcialmente la conciencia. Con mucho miedo pero sobre todo coraje, hizo algo que nunca antes se hubiese imaginado: intentó usar sus poderes psíquicos de modo ofensivo. Expulsó —sin realmente saber cómo— su poder a donde supuso se encontraba Sneasel, esperando que aquello lo tumbara y dejara caer sus cosas. Con esfuerzo, abrió los ojos y miró al bellaco de pie y sin una sola mota de polvo; este se volteó con una sonrisa aterradora en el rostro.  
  
—De verdad que no tienes idea de nada, ¿qué no sabes que los ataques psíquicos no afectan a los tipo siniestro? Precisamente por eso te elegí a ti de entre todos los que se paseaban por la calle. Ahora que lo pienso, ha sido un completo desperdicio de tiempo tomarme todas esas medidas de seguridad, seguro que el resto son unos debiluchos y me bastará un ataque para dejarlos fuera de combate.  
  
Y mientras seguía riendo, continuó su paso y Ralts volvió a perder la conciencia.  
  
Un par de metros más adelante, Sneasel oyó claramente un grito pidiendo ayuda y no precisamente corrió hasta la fuente con la idea de ser un buen samaritano. Pasando unos árboles frondosos, encontró a una pequeña Buneary en el suelo hecha bolita que gritaba y movía sus manitas de forma frenética.  
  
—¡Ayuda, ayuda! ¡Me he lastimado el tobillo y nada puedo hacer! ¡Oh, pobre de mí, pobre de mí! ¡Si tan sólo un heroico pokémon pudiese rescatarme ahora que estoy tan indefensa!  
  
Su actuación era tan dramática que algo dentro de Sneasel le dijo que quizá se trataba de una trampa y que había que ir con cautela, pero rápidamente se deshizo de la idea pensando que no era más que otra tonta del valle; tanto así que ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de fingir, iría directamente a quitarle sus cosas para continuar su camino.  
  
—Lo siento conejita, tendrás que seguir esperando por tu príncipe valiente, yo sólo vengo por tus objetos —dijo con soberbia mientras inspeccionaba a la pokémon.  
  
—¡Triste destino el mío! —Gritó de modo sarcástico—. Pero, ¿podrías al menos revisar mi tobillo? ¡Me duele muchísimo, creo que moriré a causa de este horrible dolor!  
  
Sabiendo que no tenía nada que perder, el tipo oscuro aceptó la petición y con sus afiladas garras tomó la pata de la conejita.  
  
—O eres muy exagerada o eres muy débil, yo no veo nada rar… —Y antes de poder terminar, el malandro recibió una tremenda patada en la cara, quedando la huella marcada en su rostro. Buneary se puso de pie con el salto, haciendo toda una pose digna de una superheroína de televisión.  
  
—Vi lo que le hiciste a esa pobre Ralts, así que más te vale que le regreses sus cosas por las buenas o tendré que obligarte por las malas —terminó guiñando un ojo de forma coqueta.  
  
—Así que tú eras quien nos estaba siguiendo… ¡Bah! De todos modos, ¿qué se supone que harás? ¿Matarme a besitos? —Y echó a reír.  
  
—En realidad, esa es una muy buena idea.  
  
Sin darle tregua, Buneary lanzó una serie de besos que formaron unos enternecedores corazones en el aire que se estamparon directo en Sneasel. El pokémon parpadeó varias veces intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Movió sus garras para comprobar si algo extraño había pasado y al no percatarse, se lanzó furioso a contraatacar por el golpe que le había propinado. Buneary tomó su pelaje para regresar a la posición esférica y cuando Sneasel asestó el golpe, éste fue borrando la sonrisa de su rostro al ver que no le había ocasionado ningún daño. Aprovechando la confusión, la tipo normal dio un buen golpe con sus orejas haciendo que Sneasel cayese directo al suelo, soltando los objetos que traía consigo.  
  
—Vaya, querías dártelas de chulo con Ralts cuando tú tampoco sabes la gran cosa, o si no, hubieses evitado ‘encanto’, que baja drásticamente el poder de los ataques físicos.  
  
Sneasel echó rayos y maldiciones contra su contrincante mientras ésta daba saltitos de felicidad sólo para fastidiarlo. Decidió irse con todo usando otro ataque de ‘finta’ sabiendo que no fallaría y así fue; aunque Buneary se llevó ese golpe, lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca y de frente como para darle un besito en la frente. Quizás otro pokémon se hubiese sonrojado tontamente al ser besado por una pokémon tan linda como ella, pero él estaba completamente pálido al figurarse que ahora ninguno de sus golpes podría provocarle daño. Temiendo que le diese la paliza de su vida, lo único que pudo recoger fue su orgullo roto antes de darse a la fuga.  
  
—Mamá tenía razón —murmuró—: Cariño, si vas a salir al mundo a buscar tesoros, asegúrate de saber cómo usar el encanto a tu favor —y volvió a guiñar los ojos soltando más corazones a su alrededor.  
  
Para ese momento, Ralts ya había vuelto en sí pero seguía lo suficientemente mal herida como para ponerse de pie; mientras sollozaba, no notó el momento en que Buneary se puso a un lado de ella. Escuchó una voz que le decía algo mientras le colocaban un objeto enfrente y, por instinto, arrastró sus doloridos brazos para tomarlo. Le llegó un aroma agradable y supo que era algo comestible; dio un mordisco seguido de otro y otro y, cuando menos se lo esperó, ya se encontraba de pie.  
  
—Creo que tú necesitabas más esa baya aranja que yo.  
  
—¡Oh, muchísimas gracias! —Chilló Ralts—. Un malvado pokémon me atacó y…  
  
—Sí, lo sé, pero ya me he encargado de darle su merecido —Ralts no daba crédito a lo que oía, ese rufián le pareció el pokémon más poderoso del mundo y encontraba un poco difícil de creer que un pokémon pequeño como ella lo hubiese vencido—. Veo que no me crees, pero aquí tengo la prueba —al terminar de hablar, le enseñó su monedero y la manzanita que le pertenecían.  
  
—¡Wow! Eres… ¡Eres asombrosa! ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo!  
  
—Espera… ¿Quién te ha dicho que te iba a devolver tus cosas? —Ralts se petrificó ante esas palabras y nuevamente le entraron ganas de llorar, después de todo si había vencido a Sneasel era imposible que ella pudiese hacer algo al respecto. La risa de la coneja la sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¡Calma, calma! Era una broma, yo no soy esa clase de pokémon que sólo se aprovecha de los débiles, en realidad los detesto. Pero es verdad que me gustaría pedirte un favor a cambio.  
  
Le entregó sus cosas con una sonrisa y eso calmó mucho a Ralts quien ahora se sentía con una gran deuda hacia su heroína.  
  
—¿Sabes algo del tesoro que se encuentra en la Colina Puño? —Ralts quedó atónita por la pregunta pero respondió que no sabía mucho del lugar salvo que nadie en el valle solía ir más allá del punto en el que se encontraban porque los pokémon que habitaban en ella no eran precisamente “amistosos”. Buneary mencionó que en efecto, entre más hostiles se portaban los pokémon de una zona, más valioso solía ser su tesoro.  
  
—¿Para qué necesitas el tesoro de ese lugar? ¿Acaso se trata de un objeto con poderes para tratar una enfermedad o eliminar una plaga? —Preguntó pensando en que sólo una cosa así valdría el enorme riesgo de irse a aventurar a un lugar como ese.  
  
—Pues la verdad… no lo sé —Buneary sonrió mientras a Ralts se le deslizó una gotita de sudor en frío por la cabeza—; lo cierto es que hay un tesoro y quiero hacerme con él. El problema es que me dijeron que el lugar está infestado con pokémon de tipo lucha y eso me complica las cosas. ¡Pero tú eres un tipo psíquico y no tendrás ningún problema! —Al ver la cara de confusión de Ralts, se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué acaso nunca te enseñaron la tabla de tipos en casa? Los ataques de tipo psíquico son súper eficaces contra los tipo lucha, por lo que en un combate no tendrás mayor problema.  
  
—Dentro de la aldea nadie pelea, los pokémon se piden las cosas por favor y en la escuela nos enseñan de matemáticas e historia.  
  
—Eso suena… súper aburrido.  
  
—La verdad es que sí lo es… un poco —confesó con bastante pena—, pero por eso mismo no puedo ayudarte, lo que dices suena a que es muy peligroso y no sabría qué hacer.  
  
—Pero te estuve observando y sé que sabes usar ‘confusión’ —en realidad era Ralts la que estaba confundida por esa afirmación.  
  
—¿Te… te refieres al ataque que lancé contra Sneasel? ¡Pero no le hizo nada! ¡Es porque soy muy débil!  
  
—No, te equivocas. Existen algunos ataques que son complemente ineficaces si los usas en un tipo de pokémon en concreto, pero eso no quiere decir que tu ataque sea débil, si nos protegemos entre nosotras estoy segura que encontraremos ese tesoro. No existen las cosas imposibles.  
  
Por primera vez en su vida, Ralts se sintió fuerte y valiente, con adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo; jamás se había enfrentado a ninguna dificultad y había huido de todo aquello que parecía alguna clase de reto aunque en realidad no lo fuese. Ahora le ofrecían ir a la aventura de su vida.  
  
Y ella aceptó estrechando la mano de Buneary. Buscaron un par de bayas aranja en la zona antes de continuar a la falda de la colina.


	2. Chapter 2

La Colina Puño no era ni de lejos el lugar más alto, atemorizante o peligroso de la región; pero para los habitantes del Valle Pacífico, acudir a un lugar donde los pokémon se entendían mejor a golpes y patadas no era una opción a considerar. Buneary tenía un poco más de conocimiento de la zona por lo que otros viajeros le habían contado durante sus travesías: el lugar se había convertido en un territorio de entrenamiento para los tipo lucha y en su cima se encontraba custodiado un tesoro muy valioso para sus habitantes. Por lo tanto, había que tener bastantes agallas para irse a meter a un lugar así; idea que la tenía fascinada.  
  
—No importa si el tesoro vale mucho o poco en el mercado negro —comentaba la coneja—, éste es mucho más valioso si es difícil de conseguir, o al menos así lo veo yo —para Ralts seguía siendo un concepto difícil de asimilar… ¡Qué necesidad de complicarse la vida!  
  
Una vez hallaron la entrada, Buneary se aseguró de que su nueva compañera recordara lo más elemental que le había explicado sobre los territorios de exploración: Cada lugar tiene un determinado número de pisos y que a medida que se subía (o bajaba en algunos casos) los pokémon que aparecían eran más fuertes, por lo que era muy importante que bajo ninguna circunstancia se separaran.  
  
—¿Todo listo?  
  
—No estoy segura, ¿no existe alguna especie de mapa?  
  
—¡Por supuesto que no! —Contestó con tonalidad alegre, cosa que sólo hizo deprimir a Ralts—. Además, si existieran sería mucho más simple y cualquier pokémon podría aventurarse y llevarse el tesoro.  
  
Verla tan confiada y alegre por el reto que les esperaba le infundía la suficiente seguridad como para llegar a pensar que no sería más difícil que ir al mercado a comprar víveres, que era como la cosa más emocionante que solía hacer.  
  
Aunque esa confianza sólo le duró al escuchar un rugido proveniente de la entrada.  
  
—Creo que primero deberíamos hacer un buen plan. Sí, eso. No podemos actuar sin pensar —dijo intentando aparentar ser astuta y no cobarde.  
  
—Ralts, no creo que haber acompañado a un perfecto desconocido a un lugar solitario haya sido una buena idea, para empezar.  
  
Aludida por la pedrada, fue la psíquica quien tomó la mano de su compañera para adentrarse casi corriendo a la colina.

* * *

  
  
El interior no era tan oscuro como ellas se imaginaban. Existían antorchas a lo largo de un angosto pasillo, aunque quedaba claro que el camino continuaba más adelante. Caminaron pie con pie hasta toparse con la primera intersección; hacia la derecha se veía una sala amplia y a la izquierda era complicado deducir a dónde llevaba. Tomaron la opción que se veía más segura y pronto llegaron a una sala con varias marcas en el piso; tan rápido dedujeron que debía tratarse de una zona de entrenamiento, pusieron a trabajar sus patitas para alejarse de ahí. El problema estuvo en que, al doblar en el siguiente pasillo, se encontraron de cara a un Machop… uno con muchas ganas de estrenar saco de boxeo.  
  
Por instinto, Ralts dio un paso hacia atrás, lo que permitió que Buneary pudiese esquivar el puñetazo de un salto. Aprovechando el momento, usó ‘encanto’ para evitar que alguno de los golpes fuese a resultar fulminante para cualquiera de las dos. Con gracia y estilo, Buneary dio un nuevo salto acrobático para quedar detrás de Ralts, la maniobra dejó tan impresionado al rival que por unos escasos segundos se quedó perplejo, mismos segundos que aprovechó para motivar a su compañera a usar sus poderes psíquicos.  
  
Segura de que podría con la tarea, Ralts se concentró y extendió su brazo para intentar canalizar mejor su ataque. Suspiró.  
  
Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… ¡Desapareció del pasillo!  
  
—Genial, qué buen momento para descubrir que la chica se podía teletransportar… —Para “mejorar” su suerte, de reojo pudo ver cómo otro Machop iba llegando de refuerzo—. Lo siento chicos, no soy de las que se involucra con dos al mismo tiempo— se jactó con coquetería antes de echarse a correr en sentido contrario.  
  
No sabía a ciencia cierta qué había pasado, juraba que lo había hecho igual que en esa ocasión pero el efecto resultante fue completamente diferente. Y estaba completamente aterrada. No sabía en dónde se encontraba, si era un lugar completamente nuevo o si ya había pasado por ahí, tampoco ayudaba que la textura de piedra de las paredes era prácticamente la misma a lo largo del pasillo y en la sala por la que habían pasado. Intentó mantener la calma aunque el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca y miró al su alrededor con más atención. Notó que a su extremo derecho se encontraban unas escaleras y recordó que era lo que estaban buscando, pero ¿de qué le servía si su compañera no estaba? Si salía a buscarla seguramente no recordaría como regresar a esa sala. Mientras se mortificaba, vio cómo un pokémon esférico de grandes brazos se acercaba a ella:  
  
—¡Eh, tú! ¿Eres nuevo? Seguro que eres de esos que piensa que por ser un tipo roca no tengo la más mínima oportunidad —Ralts intentó excusarse pero fue interrumpida antes de poder pronunciar un par de sílabas—. Pues bien, ¡prepárate! —Y dicho esto, le soltó un buen puñetazo al rostro. Al ver que el curioso pokémon sólo lloraba a la par que se tallaba los ojos, Geodude decidió ir a la sala de a lado confiado en que el entrenamiento lo había hecho más poderoso.  
  
Al escuchar lo que supuso era un llanto, Buneary dobló justo por donde no pensaba pasar y encontró a Ralts afligida y con el rostro enrojecido.  
  
—¡Ralts! ¿Estas…?  
  
—¡No, no estoy bien! —Interrumpió—. ¡No sirvo para la aventura o para pelear, sólo quiero irme a casa!  
  
Después de volverse a tallar, Ralts pudo contener las lágrimas y observó bien a su compañera: toda la felpa de su cuerpo se encontraba sucia y tenía marcas en las orejas; ciertamente a ella le había ido peor y, sin embargo, no se mostraba atemorizada ni enojada a causa de su petición.  
  
—Descuida, no hay ningún tesoro que valga más que la vida de un compañero. Te llevaré a casa. Pero antes, comamos una baya.  
  
Tras recuperar energías, Buneary lideró el pequeño equipo confiando en que la persecución anterior le había dado una idea general de la zona y no les tomaría demasiado encontrar la salida. Ralts no dejaba de pensar que, pese a ser un pokémon algo alocado, Buneary era alguien de buen corazón que se preocupaba por los demás, igual que cualquiera en la aldea. Entonces comenzó a pensar que quizá su miedo la estaba volviendo alguien egoísta; diciéndose que de haber sido inversos los papeles, ella no hubiese tenido el espíritu para salvarla de las garras de aquel rufián.  
  
—Buneary, dime… ¿tú sabes por qué hace un rato desaparecí?  
  
—No tengo ni idea —contestó de nueva cuenta en tono completamente despreocupado—, pero creo que esa pregunta sólo la puedes contestar tú. ¿Hiciste algo diferente?  
  
Ralts lo pensó una y otra vez y, recordando aquel sentimiento de culpa y deuda, obtuvo la respuesta. Pidió a Buneary amablemente que se detuviesen.  
  
—Yo… sinceramente tenía miedo. Después de que Sneasel me atacó sentí… sentí que lo que él había hecho no estaba bien. Temí que si se acercaba a la aldea pudiera lastimar a alguien más… y quise detenerlo. Pero cuando vi a ese pokémon musculoso preparando su puño… temí que me hiciese daño y quise huir.  
  
—Eso suena sensato. Mi madre siempre decía algo como: “Linda, cuando las cosas se pongan feas lo mejor es que hagas como que tienes ‘pies rápidos’ y huye… y si se ponen más feas… ¡Déjalos noqueados con una ‘patada salto’ en la cara!” —¿¡Qué clase de educación le habían dado a esa chica!? Bueno, de todos modos creyó entender el mensaje de aquella… ¿moraleja?  
  
Cuando Buneary insistió en continuar por el riesgo que implicaba quedarse en el mismo sitio mucho tiempo, Ralts tomó nuevamente una decisión: seguir adelante. La coneja estaba bastante contenta con el cambio de idea pero aun así preguntó el motivo.  
  
—Si regreso ahora, volveré a mi tranquila vida de siempre: hacer las compras de la semana, tomar el té con la señorita Cherubi, apoyar a los Pidgey cantores del colegio de Blissey, hacer mi declaración de impuestos a final de año… —¿¡Eh!? ¡Pero si hacía eso sólo podía significar que ella era una adul…! ¿¡Cuántos años tenía realmente!? Se preguntó la tipo normal—. No es que realmente me moleste vivir así, seguro que tú lo encuentras aburrido —ver secar barro de Muk sonaba más divertido, de hecho— pero… si alguien más interrumpe esa tranquilidad nuevamente… nadie podrá hacer nada y sólo habrá desdicha. Por eso… ¡Por eso he decidido que seré fuerte y valiente como tú para proteger la aldea de pokémon como Sneasel!  
  
De no haber sido por la revelación de sus responsabilidades adultas, hubiese saltado de la emoción al escuchar un discurso tan motivacional.  
  
—¡Genial! ¡Tú puedes quedarte con las lecciones valiosas y yo con los tesoros! —Por un instante sintió una mirada más mortífera que un ‘vaho gélido’—. ¡Era broma! ¡Ja, ja!  
  
Ya que no habían avanzado demasiado, regresaron con facilidad a la sala de las escaleras a donde nuevamente se encontraba Geodude presumiéndole a un Rattata lo fuerte que se había vuelto y de cómo había dejado llorando a “un pokémon bien rarito”. Ralts sintió algo desde el interior de su tripita y estaba segura que no era hambre; volvió a extender su brazo y esta vez una onda de choque invisible salió disparada hacia la piedra flotante, haciendo que ésta se estrellara de lleno contra la pared.  
  
Subieron por las escaleras antes de que el alboroto llamara a más pokémon.

* * *

  
  
El piso superior no era demasiado diferente al anterior, solo que la cámara parecía ser mucho más grande y que en ella había más Machop dándose puñetazos entre sí.  
  
—Chicos, creo que necesitan un poco de ánimo para seguir entrenando —dicho esto, Buneary soltó una serie de besitos que redujeron la posibilidad de recibir golpes letales y cuando estuvieron más cerca, Ralts se sintió un poco más segura y pudo atacar sin mayor problema, dejándolos tirados en el piso.  
  
Avanzaron por otro estrecho pasillo a la derecha y pronto llegaron a otra sala de entrenamiento.  
  
—¡Al piso y quiero diez!  
  
Aquella orden había sido dada por un pokémon que Ralts nunca había visto, Buneary tampoco pero por su apariencia robusta y esos enormes puños que tenía por manos dedujo que podía ser peligroso. Quienes le obedecían eran tres pokémon redondos y peluditos con una cola prensil que no dejaban de sudar haciendo que el cuarto apestara. Mientras las chicas tapaban su nariz (o donde Ralts debería tenerla) el entrenador notó su presencia.  
  
—Nunca los había visto por aquí. Extraño, tienen pinta de debiluchos, pero si pudieron subir por las escaleras quiere decir que han escalado de rango —no tenían ni idea de qué estaba hablando—. ¡Pero no dejen que esos humos se les suban a la cabeza, les faltan años de entrenamiento para poder estar al nivel del señor. ¡Así que denme veinte abdominales!  
  
Antes de poder aclarar con palabras lo que seguramente no podrían hacer por la fuerza, fueron rodeadas por otros Machop listos para castigar a los desobedientes. No quedaba de otra.  
  
—¡Buah, esto es indignante! ¡Una delicada dama como yo no debería estar haciendo esto!— Buneary no tenía nada de delicada… ni de dama, pensó Ralts. Pero ella tampoco tenía condición física como para no quejarse.  
  
A regañadientes y después de que Ralts estuviese a punto de desmayarse como tres veces, Makuhita dio por finalizada la sesión, amenazando que al día siguiente sería más estricto con los tiempos. Las chicas quedaron completamente molidas en el piso sin siquiera haberse enfrentado en batalla; una vez que el resto se retiró, como pudieron comieron otra baya y, al sentirse mejor, avanzaron por otro pequeño pasillo llegando a un cuarto mucho más pequeño al que Ralts denominó “área de guardado” y Buneary “sala de objetos gratis”. Tras un moralino discurso de por qué robar estaba mal, la coneja echó una última mirada melancólica a esa semilla cura antes de subir por las escaleras que ahí mismo se encontraban.  
  
  
El nuevo piso era ligeramente diferente, las antorchas se encontraban mucho más diseminadas dificultando la visión, a duras penas podían ver el rostro de preocupación de la otra y sería difícil saber de dónde podía provenir un ataque.  
  
—Debemos estar cerca de la cima, a lo mejor y es el último piso, el más difícil siempre. Puede que ahora mismo salga un temible Onix y nos devore —al voltear, notó a Ralts mucho más pálida de lo usual, lo cual ya era mucho decir—. Eh… o quizás sólo haya Zubat, ¡siempre hay Zubat en las cuevas!  
  
Entonces escucharon un sonido similar al de antes de entrar a la cueva y un estruendo que hizo vibrar el lugar. No tuvieron el valor para mirar detrás pero estaban seguras que, fuese lo que fuese, se encontraba a sus espaldas.  
  
—Ra-Ralts… n-no… no estás aterrada… ¿v-verdad?  
  
Volteó por un instante y al ver esa extraña aura blanquecina a su alrededor, dedujo que estaba en pánico y que volvería a teletransportarse por accidente. Si eso pasaba, seguro que ella también desaparecía… ¡pero de la faz de la tierra!  
  
—¡¡Corre!!  
  
Buneary la sujetó y echó a correr. Para su fortuna, aquel lugar parecía un pasillo recto conectado por pequeñas cámaras, o eso imaginó por la cantidad de Zubat que parecían salir de la nada para estrellarse de cara con ellas. Continuaron su marcha a la par que el pasillo vibraba y cuando sintieron el piso moverse dieron un tremendo salto. Al abrir los ojos, notaron una luz.  
  
—¿Ya nos morimos? ¡Ah, qué horror! ¡Tan sólo de pensar en todos los lugares que nunca visité ni todos los tesoros que nunca tendré! —Y se puso a llorar a lágrima tendida.  
  
—Buneary… ¡Buneary! Creo… que era la salida.


	3. Chapter 3

El pokémon observaba agobiadamente cómo sus boletos al éxito y reconocimiento se bamboleaban de un lado a otro de la estancia. La criatura más singular se detuvo cerca del borde como si fuese el mirador de un sitio turístico a contemplar el paisaje. La otra que parecía mirar hacia todos lados —menos a donde se encontraba— se dirigió hacia su compañera.  
  
—¡Mira, creo que puedo ver mi casa desde aquí, al menos el techo! —Exclamó mientras señalaba algún punto en el horizonte—. ¡Y más a lo lejos puedo ver el Manzanar! ¡Jamás había visto el paisaje desde un punto alto! ¡Es tan hermoso!  
  
—¿Puedes imaginar todo lo que podrías ver desde lo alto de una montaña de verdad? —¿Acaso estaba haciendo menos su hogar? ¡Vaya descaro! Cincuenta metros sobre nivel del mar era una altura muy respetable, en su opinión.  
  
Tosió un poquito para ver si podía llamar su atención; al ver que no lo consiguió, fingió un ataque digno de una neumonía con el cual logró que las miradas se posaran en su persona. Erigió todo su cuerpo para aparentar ser verdaderamente intimidante y trató de mostrar una actitud sumamente confidente de sus habilidades. La respuesta que obtuvo estaba lejos de ser la deseada, ya que el pokémon blanquecino preguntó que si tenía alguna enfermedad y ofreció llevarle a una pequeña aldea no demasiado lejos de ahí a ver al médico; el pokémon que tenía orejas no le miraba a los ojos, sino a lo que se encontraba a sus pies: un pequeño de madera fina con algunos relieves grabados en el borde la tapa.  
  
Entonces supo que no se trataban de residentes de la colina.  
  
—Vaya, vaya. Así que un equipo de exploradores, ¿no? —Intentaba hablar del modo más serio y solemne posible aunque en el fondo moría de la emoción pensando en que por fin alguien más lograba interesarse en aquel lugar tan apartado y “poco interesante”, como solían decir a las afueras de la colina—. ¿Nos visitan del gremio de Nidoking, el de Salamance o…? ¡Oh, por favor, díganme que son del de Lucario!  
  
Ralts estaba a punto de preguntarle a Buneary qué era un gremio, pero antes de poder articular cualquier palabra sintió como si electricidad recorriera su cuerpo. Miró con disimulo a su compañera y notó una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. No llevaba ni un día de conocerla pero se dijo a sí misma que esa mirada ocultaba algo. Rápidamente, Buneary cambió su expresión por una que a Ralts se le hizo más familiar.  
  
—Lo siento, venimos por nuestra cuenta. No necesitamos que los chicos rudos nos echen una mano.  
  
Aunque guiñó el ojo y se mostró justo como otras ocasiones, a Ralts no se le iba esa sensación incómoda. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no era la primera vez que sentía algo similar; de más pequeña cuando otros pokémon le decían que no podían jugar con ella por tener deberes, a veces llegaba a sentir un pequeño hormigueo en la espalda. O la vez en la que la señora Spearrow fue con Blissey a decir que su hijo se había enfermado y que por eso no había podido ir sintió algo parecido. Incluso, poco después de acompañar a Sneasel sintió un leve mareo que asumió era producto de llevar un rato caminando bajo el sol.  
  
Pero aún no sabía a ciencia cierta si todo eso estaba relacionado con lo que ahora estaba sintiendo.  
  
El pokémon que custodiaba el cofre no parecía estar de todo contento pero igualmente lanzó una sonrisa desafiante y dio un gran salto para quedar no muy lejos de ellas. La verdad era que no se veía muy atemorizante: era casi de su misma estatura, su cuerpo era bastante esbelto y, en comparación con el resto de los habitantes de la cueva, sus brazos y piernas eran sumamente raquíticos. Lo que más sobresalía era su enorme cabeza que le recordaba a los bollitos al vapor que hacían los padres de Cherubi para las tardes de té. Se colocó en posición de defensa y así también hicieron Buneary y Ralts. Pasaron unos segundos en los que sólo se escucharon las ráfagas de viento.  
  
—¡Ah, por qué no atacan de una buena vez! —Gritó desesperadamente.  
  
Ambas estaban un poco sorprendidas al ver esa reacción y una vez más Ralts pensó que no había razones para ser tan belicoso; por otro lado, Buneary hizo caso al pedido de su rival y dando una serie de giros, lanzó un par de besos que formaron corazones. Pero antes de que llegaran de cara al pokémon estos “explotaron” en el aire.  
  
—Vaya, parece que se trata de una chica. Bueno, nadie dijo que las niñas no pegan, aunque sea con su encanto.  
  
Nuevamente otra gotita de sudor en frío se deslizó por la cabeza de Ralts. La pokémon no parecía enojada de modo alguno ahora que habían descubierto su “secreto”.  
  
—¡Ahora es mi turno!  
  
Ralts y Buneary regresaron a la pose de defensa pensando que les lanzaría un puñetazo o que se lanzaría embistiendo; en vez de eso, se puso firme con las puntas de los talones pegadas, los brazos hacia los lados y los dedos en una pose extraña mientras cerraba los ojos y murmuraba algo como “oommhh…”.  
  
¿Y esa qué clase de baya rara se había desayunado?  
  
Viendo que era el momento idóneo para lanzarse a la ofensiva, Buneary lanzó la señal y Ralts procedió a enfocar su ataque. En ese instante, los ojos del pokémon que eran de tonalidad azabache se tornaron verdes y casi como por arte de magia rodó deprisa, como levitando, para esquivar el ataque. Se levantó sacudiéndose unas motas de polvo y fijó su mirada en quien la había atacado.  
  
—¡Ah! ¡Eres un tipo psíquico! —Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.  
  
Buneary no tenía contemplado que el guardián del tesoro no fuese tipo lucha, es decir, cuando vas a un lugar llamado “Colina Puño” no te esperas encontrar a la clase de pokémon que podrías imaginar en… en… ¡una biblioteca! Porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde podría vivir típicamente un psíquico.  
  
—Oye Ralts, ¿de casualidad no tendrás por ahí un ataque de tipo siniestro? ¿O uno de tipo bicho?  
  
—Antes de conocerte ni siquiera sabía que tenía ataques —mientras ella se reía, esta vez era Buneary la que hacía la cara de “qué triste”.  
  
La protectora del tesoro se veía bastante nerviosa ahora que sabía que tampoco eran tipo lucha, pero cada que volteaban a verla, sólo se sonrojaba un poco y procedía a poner una pose de: “¿A que no soy genial?”. La coneja murmuró que era una chica muy mona y Ralts estuvo de acuerdo en ello, aunque no habían reparado en que la pokémon tenía unas grandes orejas redondas y no pudo evitar gritar que no era mona a todo pulmón. Enojada, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y su cuerpo emitió un ligero resplandor blanco.  
  
—Ya verán si soy “mona” o no —aclaró con cierto resentimiento—, ¡atáquenme, qué esperan! —Ralts y Buneary seguían sin saber qué pensar ante dicha orden—. Em… Atáquenme… ¿Por favor?  
  
  
Ralts estuvo a punto de invocar otro ‘confusión’ ya que se lo había pedido con cortesía y su educación no le permitía no acatar una petición así, pero la normal la detuvo y se puso a cuchichear para infortunio de la guardiana.  
  
—Será mejor que no la ataquemos, es muy raro todo esto.  
  
—Posiblemente sólo este muy animada por pelear, como tú por explorar y los tesoros —dijo restándole algo de importancia al asunto.  
  
—No, no. Verás, cuando uno entra a un territorio de exploración al final siempre hay un pokémon grandote, con cara de estreñido y mal aliento gritoneando: “¡Groah, nunca le daré mi tesoro a nadie!” O “¿¡Quién se atreve a morar en mis ruinas!? ¡No toleraré a ningún extraño!”  
  
—Eso suena muy rudo de su parte, qué tal si en realidad se trataba de un pokémon perdido pidiendo ayuda o alguien que sólo quería platicar un rato. Creo que alguien debería darle una buena lección de modales a esos guardianes. Aunque a decir verdad, no creo que ella sea de esos, al menos nos ha pedido que le ataquemos con algo de educación.  
  
—¡Ese es el problema, Ralts! Nadie te dice: “Oye tú, ¿podrías darme un patada en la cara?”. Creo que se trata de una trampa.  
  
A la pokémon le costaba trabajo concentrarse con el ruido de sus murmullos y sentir que no la estaban atacando comenzaba a sacarla de quicio. Decidió ponerse a contar. “Uno… dos… ¡Ah, que me ataquen de una buena vez!”  
  
—Lo sentimos, pero hemos decidido irnos a la defensiva —declaró la conejita mientras Ralts sólo asentaba con la cabeza—. Tú eres quien debes defender tu tesoro y por tanto es tu responsabilidad ser la ruda con nosotras… aunque recuerda que también somos unas damas, ¿eh?  
  
La pokémon cabezona casi escupía espuma de la boca al escuchar esas palabras a la par que pataleaba y gritaba cosas inentendibles. A duras penas se logró poner de pie y cegada por la ira se lanzó al ataque… aunque en realidad ‘lanzarse’ era más bien como trotar no muy rápido y por ‘ataque’ se entendía una sucesión de manotazos mal dados.  
  
—Creo que tú puedes encargarte de esto. ¡Ralts, yo te elijo! —Y con esto le dio un pequeño empujón lanzándola contra la otra en una batalla tan épica como la de dos Magikarp atacándose con salpicadura.  
  
Mientras las pobres movían sus bracitos alocadamente en un intento por pegarse, Buneary aprovechó el momento para acercarse al cofre. Tal vez no hubo una batalla épica pero ciertamente el viaje hasta ahí bien había valido su tiempo. Una vez que puso sus manos en la tapa, una ensordecedora voz la detuvo.  
  
  
—¡Por el cuerno de Keldeo! ¡Qué demonios está pasan…! —Al ver a la chica prácticamente en el piso sólo se llevó la mano al rostro en vergüenza—. Meditite, me voy por quince minutos a almorzar, ¿y qué me encuentro? Ya te he dicho que si tenemos nuevos retadores y no estoy pídeles que me esperen o que vengan otro día.  
  
—¡Su-superior Machoke! Yo… yo no quería interrumpirlo y… y… yo…  
  
—Y tú querías demostrar que eres fuerte y, sí, sí, ya me sé el discurso. Meditite, ya te he dicho que no puedes retar a nadie hasta que no aprendas si quiera un ataque ofensivo, es el colmo que a estas alturas no hayas aprendido por lo menos a dar una ‘patada baja’.  
  
—¡Su-su-superior! —Gritó la pobre roja de pena tapándose la cara, sentía que la habían humillado públicamente ahora que sabían que la razón por la cual no podía atacar de primero.  
  
Ralts en ese momento pudo sentir el dolor y la frustración de Meditite y aunque supuso que no lo hacía con malas intenciones, no pudo evitar lanzar un vistazo desafiante a aquel pokémon grande, musculoso y gris; haciendo que incluso se cohibiera un poco.  
  
—Y bueno, ustedes… no los había visto por aquí así que supongo que nos visitan de algún gremio… ¿De casualidad vendrán del de Lucario?  
  
Al oír esas palabras, una de las orejas de Buneary se torció ligeramente y Ralts nuevamente tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero lejos de reaccionar mal, la conejita sólo se dio la media vuelta sonriendo.  
  
—No, somos algo así como… el Equipo Carisma, y trabajamos por nuestra cuenta, guapo.  
  
—¡Oh vaya… qué decepción! —Al escuchar eso, Buneary sólo torció su mueca para después sonreír forzadamente—. Bueno, de todos modos, si vienen por el tesoro de nuestro Centro de Entrenamiento, no puedo entregárselos así como así; los muchachos aquí trabajan muy duro cada día para demostrar que son verdaderamente fuertes. Sean parte de un gremio o no, no pienso darles ningún trato especial, chicos… eh… ¿chicas? De todos modos deberán enfrentarse a mí —volvió a verlas bien y supuso que no serían ninguna clase de reto a pesar de haber llegado hasta la cima habiendo tenido que enfrentar a los habitantes del lugar—. Ustedes dos contra mí e incluso así creo que estoy siendo injusto —dijo mofándose un poco.  
  
Buneary ya estaba acostumbrada a que los enemigos la subestimasen y si bien esa sorpresa era su as bajo la manga, no dejaba de disgustarle que todos asumieran que era frágil y débil por ser un pequeño pokémon afelpado de tipo normal y más siendo hembra.  
  
—Entonces que sean tres contra uno —todos voltearon a ver a Ralts de quien nadie esperaba el comentario—. Creo que Meditite también merece la oportunidad de luchar por ese tesoro.  
  
Machoke estaba un poco confundido porque normalmente los pokémon del área no solían ayudarse los unos a los otros ya que todos competían para ser fuertes por su cuenta para, un día, lograr ser miembros de alguno de los renombrados gremios de la región. De todos modos, la idea de que posiblemente tendría un verdadero reto lo hacía feliz. Quién no podía contener la felicidad por más que lo ocultase era Meditite, quien por fin podría demostrar lo que valía. Aunque la parte de recibir ayuda para eso no le agradaba nada.  
  
—Escúchenme bien —dijo la luchadora tomando la palabra—, Machoke es súper fuerte… ¡Casi-casi invencible! Pero he estado muchos meses tratando de perfeccionar una técnica que tal vez y sólo taaal vez... —Cuando volteó a ver, las chicas andaban en lo suyo reafirmando la estrategia de siempre—. ¡¡Por Keldeo, que me presten atención!!  
  
—¿Decías algo, Meditite? —Preguntó Buneary.  
  
—¡Que les den duro!  
  
—¡Oye, si eso fue una grosería, discúlpate! —Exigió Ralts, molesta.  
  
—Niñas… —se decía para sí Machoke con los ojos hacia arriba—. Bueno, si ustedes no van a empezar…  
  
Antes de que las chicas pudiesen reaccionar, el joven musculoso se lanzó como jugador de futbol americano embistiendo a Ralts, quien salió volando unos tres metros casi hasta pegar con el borde de la cima. Si el golpe la hubiese elevado unos metros más, muy seguramente hubiese caído por la ladera. Preocupada y sin pensarlo demasiado, Buneary intentó un ataque combinado: se lanzaría con la intención de usar ’destructor’ con sus orejas y cuando lo tuviese cerca, usaría ‘atracción’ a quemarropa con la idea de que si contraatacaba, el golpe no fuese fulminante para ella. Confiando en su velocidad, corrió a toda prisa ante el guardián de la colina.  
  
Pero no esperaba que fuese tan rápido con ese cuerpo tan grande.  
  
Fácilmente pudo bloquear el primer y segundo golpe de las orejas y al intentar lanzarle los corazones, Machoke la sujetó con fuerza de una de sus patas azotándola contra el suelo, haciendo que el sonido del estruendo le doliera hasta a Meditite. El luchador vio a su rival en el piso y le sorprendió que aún estuviese consiente e intentando alzarse con mucha dificultar; pero sintió que le faltaba algo de fuerza a su brazo. Buneary supo con ese movimiento de puño que al menos uno de los corazones lo había afectado pero que, en efecto, incluso con la fuerza disminuida seguía siendo un rival muy poderoso y que la diferencia de tipos le iba a pasar factura en este combate.  
  
Mientras Machoke seguía confuso por esa súbita disminución de poder, fue atacado por una poderosa onda que lo mandó a volar bastante lejos de Buneary, causándole algo de daño al impactarse contra el piso.  
  
—¡Buneary! ¿Estás bien?  
  
—He… estado mejor. ¿Y tú?  
  
—Creo… creo que en verdad me estoy volviendo un poco más fuerte —dijo a pesar de que los raspones y moretones le dolían un poco.  
  
Ayudó a la normal a levantarse, pero al momento que le agradecía el gesto, notaron una sombra sobre ellas. Estaba a punto de impactarlas con un ‘mega puño’. Antes de poder reaccionar, sintieron como ellas también se elevaron por unos segundos en el aire y, una vez que la cabeza dejó de darles vueltas, notaron que Meditite había usado ese extraño ataque que permitía esquivar cualquier golpe.  
  
—¿Me harán caso esta vez, o no?  
  
—¡Somos toda oídos! —Gritaron a la par.  
  
—Escuchen, necesito que el superior me golpee, pero que no me haga tanto daño como para no poderme mover. Debilítenlo lo más que puedan —las chicas no entendían qué ganaban con dejarse golpear y la miraron extrañadas—. ¡No hay tiempo para explicar, sólo háganlo!  
  
No les agradaba nada la actitud impositiva de Meditite pero no estaban en una posición como para discutir sus modales si era que querían ganar el combate.  
  
—¡Ah! Por… favor.  
  
Al menos ese ya era un avance.  
  
Machoke se quedó un breve instante contemplando el impacto en el suelo, cayendo en la cuenta que su ataque había disminuido por culpa de la táctica del enemigo. Sabía que las estrategias que no necesariamente implicaran golpes duros eran su perdición, un pokémon al que estimaba mucho se lo dijo hace muchos años. Por eso, había desarrollado una técnica que, pasara lo que pasara, le aseguraría siempre la victoria.  
  
El pokémon tomó una pose muy similar a la que solía usar Makuhita, chocó sus puños e intentó concentrar toda su fuerza en ellos.  
  
—¡Ay no, ay no! ¡Estamos perdidas! ¡Es el fin!  
  
—¿¡Oye, qué pasa!? Hace cinco segundo dijiste que tenías un plan —rechistó la coneja.  
  
—¡Sí, pero cada vez que el superior se concentra de ese modo es capaz de poder dar un golpe tan poderoso que nadie es capaz de parar!  
  
Entonces, la estrategia se reducía a dejar que el pokémon atacase con golpes relativamente débiles y esquivar los golpes más poderosos. Tanto a Buneary como a Ralts les quedó claro, pero no tenían idea de cómo iban a lograr eso.  
  
—Vamos a terminar con esto, ¡este es el verdadero poder de la Colina Puño!  
  
Dicho esto, Machoke se lanzó dando una patada qué podía derrotar a las tres de un golpe. “Necesito esquivar para preparar” fue lo que chilló Meditite dejando en claro que requerían bloquear el golpe a cualquier costa. Ralts usó nuevamente sus poderes psíquicos para intentar desviar su trayectoria, pero venía con tanta fuerza que apenas y pudo disminuir un poco su velocidad, pero lo suficiente como para que Buneary fuese más rápida y se lanzase con otro ataque ‘destructor’ por encima de la patada para darle justo en la cara, haciendo que fallase el golpe e impactara a unos escasos metros de donde se encontraban. Con el tiempo ganada, la pequeña luchadora realizó ese misterioso ataque que hacía que su cuerpo resplandeciese en blanco marfil por unos instantes.  
  
Machoke se puso rápidamente de pie y esta vez decidió atacar con un ‘golpe karate’. “¡Golpe!” gritó Meditite, sabiendo que podría resistir ese ataque sin demasiadas consecuencias. El problema estaba en que Machoke estaba decidido a hacer caer a la coneja por considerarla la más peligrosa de las tres, sin ella el resto del combate sería pan comido. Buneary apenas se estaba reponiendo de la ejecución del último ataque y ‘confusión’ no bastaría para detener el golpe. Entonces a Ralts se le ocurrió una descabellada idea. Pensó en su amiga y su nueva compañera a la vez e intentó usar sus poderes de nuevo…  
  
¡Había funcionado! Con el poder de su mente, logró intercambiar a ambas de lugar, haciendo que fuese Meditite quien se llevase el impacto. Corrieron a preguntarle si estaba bien y ella respondió guiñando el ojo. Esa actitud hizo que Buneary comenzara a guardarle cierto respeto, a la vez que Ralts pensaba que de verdad era una buena chica. Machoke se encontraba bastante confundido porque no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con esa clase de jugarretas, pero no estaba dispuesto a que le viniesen con más trucos de magia. Lanzó un poderoso bufido de coraje y su puño comenzó a brillar en un atemorizante tono naranja. Ese era el momento que había esperado.  
  
  
—¡Es el ataque crítico! ¡Si nos da a cualquiera con eso, se acabó!  
  
Las tres se vieron un instante y como sincronizando sus pensamientos se separaron lo antes posible. Ahora las chicas se encontraban en extremos diferentes de la cima; así cuando fuese por una, el resto tendría la oportunidad de contraatacar.  
  
Machoke no se lo pensó: tomó el camino del centro, donde se encontraba Meditite. Flexionó su pie dejando caer todo el peso y con ese impulso se lanzó a propinar su ataque más poderoso. Y pese a que se estaba muriendo de miedo y nervios, la “cabeza de bollito” no se movió ni un centímetro pensando que si todo el entrenamiento de los últimos años había resultado de algo, entonces tendría la oportunidad de vencerlo.  
  
Buneary y Ralts atacaron a distancia. La primera lanzó toda una horda de corazones con la esperanza de disminuir su ataque al mínimo; por otro lado, la psíquica empleó todo su poder para poder inmovilizarlo cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de Meditite. Por un instante, funcionó: la masa de músculos se encontraba con el puño al aire mientras luchaba con todo su ser para liberarse de esa prisión mientras el ataque de tipo normal lo impactaba sin piedad.  
  
A pesar de los gritos de las otras chicas para que corriera, Meditite no hizo caso y miró a los ojos al pokémon que más admiraba en el mundo.  
  
—Meditite —murmuró el pokémon gris—, demuéstrame… tu verdadero poder.  
  
Ralts todavía no estaba acostumbrada a usar sus poderes y estaba al borde del colapso. No pudo resistir más la presión y cayó de rodillas permitiendo la movilidad del guardián. Para fortuna, el esfuerzo de Buneary había funcionado ya que el poderoso brillo del puño había desaparecido para convertirse en un golpe normal. Dicho golpe se impactó directo en la frente de Meditite, haciendo que, por unos instantes, se elevara por el aire.  
  
—Superior… yo… lo siento…  
  
Aunque la coneja estaba preocupada por la condición de su amiga, no pudo evitar gritar con dolor el nombre de la joven que acababan de conocer. Por un instante, creyó escuchar una pequeña risita antes de que tocara el suelo.  
  
—¡Lo siento por el golpe que le voy a dar!  
  
Casi como en cámara lenta, el cuerpo de Meditite volvió a brillar como la primera vez que efectuó su extraña técnica. Cayó con las manos en una posición que le permitió hacer una flexión de brazos, y con ese impulso y una fuerza descomunal que parecía digna de un pokémon legendario, ella se lanzó a darle un tremendo patadón justo en el estómago que fue capaz de sacarle todo el aíre del golpe; haciéndolo volar al otro extremo justo para impactarse por la entrada principal y rodar metros abajo por las escaleras. Buneary y Ralts estaban anonadadas por lo que había pasado… ni sabían qué había pasado pero… ¡Wow, eso era algo que no se veía todos los días!  
  
Sin siquiera preocuparse por su propio estado o por el de las otras chicas, corrió a toda velocidad desconsolada por su superior, como toda una colegiala enamorada.  
  
—Vaya, creo que esos dos podrían protagonizar una novela de amor —elucubró Buneary—, pero definitivamente no seré yo quien la redacte.  
  
—Yo tampoco —contestó Ralts antes de que se empezaran a reír—. Oye, por cierto…  
  
Señaló el cofrecito del tesoro haciendo que a Buneary le brillasen los ojitos. Fue saltando y tarareando una alegre canción mientras Ralts sólo movía la cabeza animada por ese entusiasmo. Dio unos golpesitos como si fuese parte de algún ritual para invocar la buena suerte antes de abrir el baúl de tesoro. Casi podían vislumbrar un brillo mágico de su interior… ¿Serian monedas de oro? ¿Piedras preciosas? ¿La joya que definiría el destino del mismísimo universo?  
  
Pues… no. Era… ¿Una bufanda blanca?  
  
La joven psíquica fue la que palideció por completo… ¿De verdad se habían metido a una colina llena de pokémon luchadores por una bufanda? De haber sabido, le hubiese dicho que cada tanto llegaba al valle un Kecleon vendedor que, además de semillas y otras curiosidades, también vendía bufandas de colores. Aunque debía admitir que jamás había visto una prenda semejante. En realidad, parecía más una faja que una bufanda.  
  
—Eso… pertenecía a la antigua maestra.  
  
Volcaron su mirada hasta la entrada en donde vieron a Machoke cojeando y siendo auxiliado por Meditite.  
  
—Quizás… para los exploradores de fuera no sea un gran tesoro, después de todo no es de esa clase artefactos que eleva tu poder o defensa por los cielos. Pero para nosotros, es algo muy importante que nos motiva a ser mejores; y es por ello que aquellos que logren todos los desafíos de nuestro centro pueden probárselo para recordar al pokémon que hizo este lugar, en medio de la nada, el refugio de la esperanza para ser más fuertes.  
  
Había muchísima nostalgia en las palabras de Machoke y Ralts puso sentir en lo más hondo de su corazón un fuerte dolor proveniente del suyo. Quizás algún día llegaría a comprender por qué a medida que conocía más pokémon, más extraños sentimientos le hacían sentir.  
  
Lo que sí comprendió fue aquello que había mencionado Buneary antes de entrar a la colina: que a veces lo verdaderamente valioso del tesoro no era su contenido, sino el haber podido llegar hasta él.  
  
La coneja miró su pequeña reserva y justamente le quedaba una baya aranja. Fue hasta donde Machoke para ofrecérsela y aunque de buenas a primeras rechazó la oferta, fue por la petición de Meditite que accedió. Ya de mejor humor, el legítimo guardián de la Colina Puño se llevó ‘en brazos’ a sus invitadas y pupila y bajaron hasta la planta baja en donde convocó a todos los habitantes del lugar (excepto por el “viejo Chuck”, el Onix que vivía en el último piso porque no cabía en otro lado) para celebrar un gran banquete en honor de sus invitadas de honor y a la que llamó la “recién graduada” de la colina. Meditite intentaba contener las lágrimas para seguir conservando su estatus de pokémon ruda, pero las palmaditas dadas por sus nuevas amigas le hicieron cambiar de opinión y soltarse a llorar todo un río.  
  
—Te dije que era mona —comentó Buneary.  
  
—¡¡Que no soy mona!!  
  
—A mí me lo pareces un poquito —respondió Machoke alzando un vaso con zumo de bayas.  
  
—¡Su…Superior! —Exclamó la pobre con el rostro completamente enrojecido.  
  
Así, todos los luchadores y los tipos piedra que vivían en el lugar entrenando festejaron como pocas veces se había hecho en el centro. Hubo bayas, gomis, panecillos que de vez en cuando compraban en la panadería de la aldea de Ralts y no podían faltar las manzanas perfectas del Manzanar de poco más lejos. Todo fue risas y diversión hasta que los Mankey comenzaron a pelearse por el último pastelillo, cosa que se resolvió fácil cuando Makuhita dijo que quien comiese más tendría el entrenamiento más duro para bajar ese peso adicional. Atemorizados, comenzaron a hacer flexiones delante de todos haciendo que el ambiente se tornara de nuevo divertido. Y así pasaron las horas de la noche hasta que prácticamente amaneció. El autoproclamado “Equipo Carisma” durmió un rato hasta pasado el mediodía para reponer las energías, pero al despertar supieron que era momento de partir.  
  
¿A dónde?  
  
Hacia una nueva aventura que involucrara un nuevo tesoro, claro estaba.  
  
—No veía el día que tuvieses que irte —comentó Machoke un poco a modo de broma aunque pronto su tono de voz se tornó más serio—, creo que voy a extrañarte, pequeña.  
  
—Yo también lo haré, superior.  
  
—De todos modos, prométeme que pronto aprenderás ataques ofensivos, no siempre podrás confiar en que un contraataque defensivo te salve el pellejo.  
  
Aunque Machoke no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas y en realidad no le gustaban por considerarlas cursis, le dio un improvisado abrazo a Meditite. A su vez, Buneary y Ralts sólo deseaban jalarles las mejillas a ambos por lo tierna que les resultaba la escena.  
  
—Cuídate. Y… suerte. Ah… por cierto, cuando evoluciones… promete que regresarás, hay… eh… algo importante que debes saber, pero hasta entonces no puedo decirte nada.  
  
Las chicas se quedaron con ganas de hacer un par de chistes sobre su nueva “cabeza de tomate” para evitar una tunda por parte alguno de los dos. Como ya no se quería ir, tuvieron que llevarse a Meditite casi a rastras mientras se despedían desde la lejanía.  
  
—Definitivamente Meditite se volverá fuerte… Posiblemente llegue a serlo tanto como tú… maestra. Después de todo, no deja de ser tu hija —suspiró mirando al cielo mientras volvía de regresó a la entrada de la colina.  
  
Así fue como se conocieron Ralts, Buneary y Meditite que más tarde llegarían a ser conocidas como Gardevoir, Lopunny y Medicham del Equipo Carisma en la que fue su primera pero no última aventura. Su historia recién comenzaba.

  
  
Fin?


End file.
